Dragonshy (PP6's version)
<--- My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (PinkiePie6's version)/animated media Prologue (Opening shot: fade in to a long shot of a large sod-roofed cottage situated just beyond a small brook, with Flowershy standing on the bridge that spans it. Birdhouses hang from every branch of a nearby tree, with others mounted atop a shrub and among the roof sods. Rabbits and other cute critters run free over the grounds, and a henhouse stands behind the structure. This is the first time that Flowershy's house has been seen on camera. It is daytime.) (Picking up some fish in her mouth from a handy basket, she jumps into the brook. Under the bridge is a tunnel dug into the earth, with a small dock at its mouth. As she wades past, she tosses two more fish onto the dock and a pair of ferrets emerge to retrieve them. Next, she flies up to a few birds nesting in a tree and spits a mouthful of worms to them; it takes her a second to clear the taste from her mouth, and she blushes before dropping to the ground. Here, a small house has been set up for her rabbit Angel, who is chewing on a carrot. A wooden sign in this same shape hangs above the door.) * Flowershy: Not too fast now, Angel bunny. (Close-up of him; she continues o.s.) You wouldn’t want to get a tummyache. (His happy appetite evaporates in a flash, and he gives her annoyed look and drops the carrot, wiping his paws to show he wants no more. Flowershy is briefly taken aback, then laughs a bit.) * Flowershy: You really should eat more than that, don’t you think? (It hops away; she grabs the carrot in her teeth.) It’s not playtime yet! (Overhead view of Angel, with Flowershy flying to overtake him; at ground level, the rabbit stops short as she lands and sets the food down. No soap.) * Flowershy: I know you want to run, but… (Close-up of him; she continues o.s.) …just three more bites. (Head shake.) Two more bites? (Again; she pushes it closer.) One more bite? (leaning into view) Pretty please? (Angel’s reaction to this entreaty is to kick the carrot away and hop back the way he came. Her sigh is answered by his cough.) * Flowershy: Oh! (She flies to Angel, who looks intently up o.s.) Goodness! Are you okay? (Cough.) Are you coughing because there’s a carrot stuck in your throat? (Louder.) Because you need some water? (Even louder cough, sounding like someone who has smoked two packs a day for a decade. The cute little white rabbit lifts Flowershy's chin to aim her eyes in the direction he has been looking. Cut to a long shot of the problem: a plume of thick black smoke issuing from a distant mountain peak. A gasp from the o.s. pegasus; she then stands up into view. On the next line, she turns 180 degrees to take in the extent of the pollution wafting toward Ponyville, the camera panning to frame it.) * Flowershy: Because of that giant cloud of scary black smoke? (She gets a carrot to the back of the head; cut to Angel on the ground, fed up at her previous obtuseness.) * Flowershy: (from o.s.) I’ll take that as a… (Cut to her.) …yes. (Fade to black.) OPENING THEME Act One (Opening shot: fade in to a long shot of Ponyville and the leading end of the black plume. Cut to the park, where ponies are enjoying the fine weather.) * Flowershy: (from o.s.) Help! (galloping into view) Help! Please? Help? There’s…there’s a horrible cloud of smoke! It’s headed this way and— (She completely fails to get even one pony’s attention, and ducks with a cry to avoid a ball that comes flying at her. Before it can hit the ground, Rainbow Beam flashes in and starts bouncing it up off his forehead and rump.) * Rainbow Beam: Don’t be such a scaredy pony. It’s just me, future Equestria ball-bouncing record holder. (Glitchy Pie arrives to watch.) Two hundred forty-six, two hundred forty-seven… * Glitchy Pie: This calls for a celebration! (He zips away; the smoke reaches the park.) * Flowershy: Oh, no, Glitchy, this is no time for celebration. This is a time for panic, for— (Glitchy pops up.) * Glitchy Pie: Ooh! I’m gonna need balloons! (hopping away) One for everypony in Ponyville! * Flowershy: (following him) There’s…there’s smoke, and…and where there’s smoke, there’s fire, and— (Glitchy hits the brakes with no warning, so that Flowershy rams into him and is briefly knocked silly.) * Glitchy Pie: Let's see. (His perspective, panning across the park; he points around while counting off.) * Glitchy Pie: That’s one, two, three, four, five, six… (Stop on Rainbow.) * Rainbow Beam: (under end of previous) …two hundred fifty-four, two hundred fifty-five…no, wait… (Glitchy rushes into view to count him as well, causing the ball to miss Rainbow’s head and land under his wing.) * Glitchy Pie: …seven… (Exasperated sigh from Rainbow.) * Rainbow Beam: Glitchy Pie, now I have to start over! (Flowershy joins them.) * Flowershy: We’re all gonna have to start over, in a new village— (Rainbow takes off.) —’cause ours is gonna be— (Close-up of her.) * Glitchy Pie: (from o.s.) Hey, Rainbow Beam, wait up! (Zoom out from him through the happy ponies.) * Flowershy: Oh, please, this is an emergency. I need everypony to— * Sapphire Sparkle: (from o.s.) LISTEN UP! (Cut to her on a bridge over the stream running through the park, with Mace on her back, and zoom in.) * Sapphire Sparkle: Smoke is spreading over all of Equestria! (Back to the crowd; shocked reaction.) * Flowershy: (jumping into view in distance) That’s what I’ve been trying to— * Sapphire Sparkle: (from o.s.) But don’t worry. (Cut to her and pan to the crowd.) I’ve just received a letter from Princess Daylight informing me that it is not coming from a fire. * Flowershy: Oh, thank goodness. * Sapphire Sparkle: (from o.s.) It’s coming from a dragon! (The mild-mannered pegasus sucks in a gasp that would inflate a small blimp as her eyes pop.) * Flowershy: A….d-d-d-dragon? (Dissolve to the exterior of the library, under a sky that has darkened under the spreading smoke. Zoom in slowly.) * Cherrybelle: (from inside) What in the name of all things cinnamon-swirled is a full-grown dragon doin’ here in Equestria? (On the second half of this line, cut to Sapphire inside, studying book from a stack; rolled-up documents rest nearby. She closes the book with her magic and sets it aside.) * Sapphire Sparkle: Sleeping. (Pan to her five friends, none of whom can believe their ears.) * Others: Huh? (Close-up of her saddlebags standing on the floor; she magically opens one and packs a book into it as she continues.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (from o.s.) According to Princess Daylight, he’s taking a nap. (Back to her.) His snoring is what’s causing all this smoke. (To Cherrybelle, Glitchy, and Rainbow.) * Glitchy Pie: He should really see a doctor. That doesn’t sound healthy at all. * Tanzanite: Well, at least he’s not snoring fire. What are we meant to do about it? * Rainbow Beam: (from o.s.) I’ll tell you what we’re meant to do. (Cut to him, hovering a few feet up.) Give him the boot! (kicking the center table’s horse-head bust) Take that! (A spell from Sapphire balances it before it can topple.) * Rainbow Beam: And that! (He rushes at it, but misses due to Sapphire’s last-second levitation. A thud from o.s.; it goes back on the pedestal, and Rainbow is seen sprawled upside down against a wall.) more TBACategory:FIM (PP6's version) episodes Category:FIM (PP6's version) Season 1 episodes Category:FIM (PP6's version) episodes focusing on Flowershy